


Art Masterpost: Sometimes a lie is the best thing

by Narya



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, art masterpost, triad verse big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Art Masterpost for Pterawater's fic for the TriadVerse BigBang entry: "Sometimes a lie is the best thing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Masterpost: Sometimes a lie is the best thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sometimes a Lie is the Best Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999603) by [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters). 



> So, this is my first time drawing aaaaaaaaaaaany of these characters... and it's been a fun ride. Hopefully not the last one with these characters. :D  
> That being said, enjoy :D!  
> (Also, let it be said... Steve is a pain in the butt to draw. I'll defeat you some day, McGarrett!!)

 

> _Catherine taps her finger against her chin. "Why not? It's only for a week, right?"_
> 
> _"Y-yeah," Danny says, nodding quickly. He would not have thought Catherine would agree so easily, but she's got this spark in her eye like she thinks it's going to be fun. "It's just a week. Not forever." He laughs nervously._
> 
> _Her voice confident, Catherine asks, "Steve?"_
> 
> _"You'll owe us," Steve says, but he's wearing a grin that says he doesn't mean it. In fact, he scoots closer to Danny, puts his arm around Danny's shoulders, and says, "Sweetheart."_

 

 

 

 

> _As they amble to the parking garage (slowly because of Nana Betty's knees), Catherine leans toward Danny and says, "We'd better be careful. It looks like your grandmothers are trying to steal our boyfriend."_
> 
> _Hearing the words "our boyfriend" come out of Catherine's mouth makes Danny's brain trip up. It takes a moment for his mouth to start working, and when it does, it's a joke that comes out. "They, uh, they can have him."_
> 
> _Catherine laughs. "Aw, come on. I think if we work together, we could take them."_
> 
> _ The laugh bubbles out of Danny before he realizes he's reacting. _

 

 

 

 

> _As Danny finishes up his eggs, Steve comes into the kitchen, a serene smile on his face. He doesn’t even seem surprised that Danny’s wearing his sweatshirt, or maybe he just doesn’t notice. “G’morning,” Steve says, pouring himself a cup of coffee and then joining Danny at the breakfast bar. He slings an arm over Danny’s shoulder, kisses Danny’s temple (his scruff catches on Danny's hair), and asks, “Why didn’t you make me breakfast, too, Danno?”_
> 
> _Danny thinks about smiling through the nickname, for Beatrice’s sake, but he can’t do it. “You know I don’t like it when you call me that.”_
> 
> _ “Sorry, baby,” Steve says with a grin, rubbing the bridge of his nose against the side of Danny’s face. Danny should find the action uncomfortable at least, but he’s so used to Steve being in his space that it doesn’t even phase him. _


End file.
